Captain America
|enemies = |family = Joseph Rogers (father, deceased) Sarah Rogers (mother, deceased)|powers = Enhanced Strength, Speed, Stamina, Agility, Reflexes, Durability, Senses, Reflexes, Mental Processing Accelerated Healing Factor Superior Athleticism Parkour CapabilitiesMaster Acrobatm Combatant, Spy, Tactician and Strategist Shield Mastery Expert Marksmanship Advanced Military Protocols Indomitable Willpower Master Expert Vehicular Control Pilot Multiligualism|possessions = His shield (formerly) His second shield|movie = Captain America: The First Avenger The Avengers Thor: The Dark World (illusion) Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron Ant-Man Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming Avengers: Infinity War Avengers 4|game = Captain America: Super Soldier Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game|theme = Steve}} Steven Grant "Stevie" Rogers is the protagonist of the Captain America film trilogy and one of the titular characters of the Avengers films. After being injected with super-soldier serum, Steve became the war superhero, Captain America. 'Background' 'Early Life' Steven Grant Rogers was born July 4, 1918 and raised by a single mother due to his father being killed in action. At a young age, Steve was very small compared to other kids. One time, bullies took advantage of his weak stature. James "Bucky" Barnes defended him when the bullies tried to steal Steve's money. This event led them to becoming best friends. One time, they were forced to ride in the back of an ice cream truck since they ran out of money and reminscent on how Bucky would sometimes get in trouble with the ladies. As he grew older, Captain America wanted to fight for a worthy cause. Revealed in The Winter Soldier, when Steve's mother died, Bucky offered to help his best friend, but Steve said he was fine on his own, but Bucky promised to be there for him no matter what. 'Appearance' Before Steve was Captain America, he had a small stature, blond hair and blue eyes. After being injected with the super soldier serum, Steve was taller and muscular. He was known to sport a beard as the years went by from the Avengers Civil War. 'Personality' Even before he was Captain America, Steve Rogers was a man dedicated to saving others. Willing to save innocent people, Steve didn't have it easy. He was usually about serving others and risking his own every day. What separates Steve Rogers from the other Avengers is his humanity and morality Steve cared very much for his family, friends and teammates. He was sad when his mother died and never knew his father. He was willing to rescue Bucky from HYDRA's base of operations and enact revenge on the person who killed Abraham Erskine. However, Steve's friendship with Bucky was sometimes a weakness, as he was sometimes willing to do anything to protect the last link from his time period, especially when it came to giving up his position. Steve even emphasized with Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. According to Wanda, Steve's greatest fear was not being able to fight a war but his nightmare is truly being alone. According to Ultron, Steve has been a soldier for so long, he cannot undergo civilian life, and probably loved the danger and excitement that war gave him. Abilities Weapons and Equipment Appearances Captain America: The First Avenger [[The Avengers|''The Avengers]] 'Thor: The Dark World' 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier' 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' 'Ant-Man' 'Captain America: Civil War' 'Spider-Man: Homecoming' 'Avengers: Infinity War' 'Avengers 4''' Trivia